


Oxymoron

by MADVS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Yuuri didn't get why it was called a 'glory hole'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea playing Grant Theft Auto, that's all I really got to say about this one. The next Chapter of Yuri!!! In Pain will drop at some point lmao

Yuuri didn't know why he agreed to do this. Mostly because this was a decision he made with himself, he had no one to agree to. It was of his own volition that he found himself in some dingy dive bar, the bathroom of some dingy dive bar to be specific, inside a stall with slang that Yuuri couldn't even comprehend written all across the wall. He crinkled his noes, the public laboratories in Japan were a luxury compared to how Americans kept up with theirs.

Though here that didn't matter. He found that term funny, 'Glory hole'; what glory was there in this?

Still, he was insatiably curious, and with much reluctance he got down on his knees in front of the hole carved in the side of the hole that, for whatever reason, had duct ape lining the diameter of the hole. Around the hole said things like 'Whore' and 'Will Succ for $$$'. He gulped, he could at least read parts of the second one.

Why was he here? This was so degrading. His heart was beating in his chest as he was literally waiting on his knees for a complete stranger to stick his dick through the hole for Yuuri to suck. How would they even know he's in there? Maybe they could see his knees pressed to the floor from beneath the stall, a signal that some whore was right beyond that stall waiting for them.

Yuuri gulped. It was a disgusting thought, yet it tantalized him so…

Maybe he should just leave.

His heart stopped as he heard the door to the bathroom open, the loud rave music that pulsed outside flooded the bathroom before deafened once again when the door came to a close. Chances are it was just a normal rave goer needing to use the bathroom or just escape from the commotion. If Yuuri wasn't here for what he was now, he would be doing that.

However, he entered the stall right next to his. Yuuri's heart stopped in his chest. Closing one eye, he peaked through the hole, getting a glimpse of what the other man was doing. But if the man was clueless and simply wanted to use the bathroom, than Yuuri was being the perverted one. However the hole was quickly blocked, and he could see hands reaching towards the center of what appeared to be the fly of someones jeans.

Yuuri pulled back with a quiet gulp. It probably wasn't a good idea to have his face so close to the hole less he the guy's dick pokes into his glasses or something. The one thing that was good about this arrangement is that they couldn't see his face, that they wouldn't see upcoming skater Yuuri Katsuki on his knees sucking their dicks. He was just happy Phichit wasn't with him tonight; Yuuri loved him but he's the absolute last person he needs to know about this. He'd probably upload a picture on Instagram for the hell of it with the caption 'Look at my friend! He's such a slut'. But Yuuri shook his head, Phichit wasn't that evil.

What was taking this guy so long? Yuuri cocked a brow. He heard groaning from the other side of the stall, but something was telling him from looking directly through the hole again. Soon enough, shoved through the duct taped line hole, someones cock was pushed through rather abruptly. It took Yuuri back, as if he forgot the purpose of this.

He could feel his face burning red, it was big, way to big for someone to start with. Uncut, and twitching in anticipation as it waited for Yuuri to start. He's never done this before, he only fantasied about sucking Victor off and watched a lot of gay porn, but even still there was only so much he could go off of. He gulped again, wrapping his hand around the cock. Yuuri had also various porn scenarios in mind to start him off. He gave it a few pumps, foreskin gliding back with his hand as pre gathered on the head. He licked his lips, feeling the heat from his face spread through out all his body. At least the man seemed to be enjoying it, but Yuuri knew he had to go further than this.

He opened his mouth, letting his tongue circled around the head. The taste wasn't the best, and Yuuri crinkled his nose at the salty taste of pre on his tongue, but he didn't let that deter him, and he wrapped his lips around the head where he sucked gently. He could hear the man gasp from behind the wall, echoing in the bathroom and in Yuuri's brain.

Yuuri moved his mouth even lower down, his tongue tightening around the shaft. What he couldn't it in his mouth he stroked with his hand, making wet slurping noises with his mouth as he pretended the guy behind the stall was Victor. It as quite easy to do.

He wondered if Victor would be more intimate with him though. Maybe stroking his hair as gently saying his name and praising him like, 'Yuuri, that's so good…'. The thought alone made Yuuri let out a blissful moan, eyes dimming dreamily as he felt his pants become tight just by thinking of sucking Victor's cock. He bet the real thing was bigger than this.

He heard a loud groan from behind the stall, even a muffled curse word that signaled he was getting close. Yuuri worked to bobbing his head, moving his tongue all along the shaft as he pictured Victor crying that he was getting close. Yuuri's cock strained in his pants, and he moved his free hand down to fondle the growing tent in his pants, letting out another loud moan around the man's cock.

"Fuck!" The man shouted, and suddenly Yuuri felt a gush of a warm, overly salty fluid rush inside of his mouth. He pulled off, sticking his tongue out which dripped of sticky white cum. He licked his lips, not particularly fond of the taste, but found himself swallowing anyway. Just like he'd do with Victor.

"Hmm." Yuuri moaned, just thinking about the minuscule chance of it being Victor beyond that stall made him lean back in, licking up all the cum off the man's cock before he went fully soft. Victor probably tasted so much better than this. Once cleaned up, the man pulled back out of the wall. Leaving Yuuri by himself, still on his knees with his face covered in cum.

Then it hit Yuuri…

He felt anything but glory doing this.

Sighing, he reached for the nearby toilet paper dispenser, but before he could grab the tissues the door opened again. Yuuri decided to stay put, the last thing he needed was for someone to see him leave this stall. His eyes went wide as he saw him enter the same stall as the last guy.

There was no way.

Crawling back to the hall, Yuuri took a peak to see what the man was doing, and sure enough, rather than going to the toilet, he stood in front of the hole and began to unbuckle his pants. Yuuri bit his lip, shifting his legs only to feel a jolt of pleasure come from his aching cock, and he watched as the man pushed his cock through the hole, already hard.

It was even bigger than the last one.

Yuuri licked his soaked lips, and without nearly as much hesitation like before he brought his mouth down on the man's cock, his mouth warm and wet with a mixture of saliva and cum. It dripped down the shaft, the loud sucking noises could be heard all throughout the bathroom stall. Yuuri felt sorry for anyone walking in that just needed to use the bathroom.

Yuuri unzipped his pants, his throbbing cock needing freedom from his pants. He sighed upon relief, wrapping his hand around his dick he began to lightly stroke himself. Like before, all he had on his mind was Victor, the size more fitting to his fantasies. He could only imagine what it felt to be stuffed by something that big.

Yuuri stopped, eyes shooting wide open. Why just imagine?

The man beyond the stall seemed agitated by the sudden stop in movements. Yuuri was quick to stand up on his feet and turn around. For whatever reason he wanted this. He couldn't blame anything; booze, drugs, or whatever else, he just wanted this. Perhaps he was just a whore.

He reached behind him and spread his cheeks wide. Lowering his ass, he let the man's dick slide between his cheeks to give him a hint that this was far from over. That they would both leave this stall satisfied. He heard a pleased reaction, and Yuuri smile with a light chuckle, moving his ass up and down, feeling the shaft brush against his tight entrance.

"Hmm, Vitya." He whispered softly to himself, hoping the man couldn't hear him fantasize while sliding his ass up and down his cock, feeling his saliva slick his ass crack. He lifted himself back up again, keeping his ass spread open as he positioned the tip at his entrance and took a deep breath. Maybe he should've waited for someone smaller to come in, but damn it he wanted this.

Slowly he pushed himself down. He slapped a hand over his mouth, stifling the moan that would burst from his lips as it pushed past his entrance. "OHh, shit…" He whimpered. It felt so strange, it didn't even feel good. His walls clenched around the man and he cried out again, legs trembling beneath him as he halted, allowing himself to get used to having something this big inside of him.

'Take your time Yuur, ohhh, you're so tight… Yuuri'

Imagining Victor rubbing his hair as he slowly adjusted to the feeling of his large dick inside of him made Yuuri whimper in delight. He slid himself down, his moans growing louder as it brushed right against his prostate. He supported himself with his hand on his thigh, keeping himself spread with his other hand as he pulled up, only to push himself right back down.

"Shit!" Yuuri cursed, pleasure soaring through his body as he struck his prostate hard. He began to thrust himself with very little movements, ass pushing against the wall each time. He bit his lip, tuning out the man's moans as it ruined the fantasy of Victor he had in his head. A voice smooth as silk rather than a stranger's voice.

Yuuri let out another whimper as his cock slid past his prostate and slid into the bundles of nerves that lined his passage. Keeping his moans muffled behind his hand was becoming harder to do, hair stuck to his sweat slicked forehead and he felt as though he was overheating within the thin clothes he was wearing. At least the man was enjoying himself, deep groans drowning out Yuuri's quiet whimpers as he started to thrust back into Yuuri.

"Ohhh, oh god." Yuuri bit his thumb, trying to stay quiet as he felt the heat inside of him begin to boil over. The counteraction brought him tremendous amount of pleasure, his walls stretched to let the man pound him relentlessly. He moved his hand away from his thigh and went downwards to grip his cock, stroking himself at an erratic pace.

Yuuri couldn't hold back, his hand fell from his mouth and he let out a loud cry. His hand on his cock moved even faster, the copious amount of pre that dribbled from the head making his movements slicker. "I'm, I'm cumming!" He cried out, moving faster and faster, "Ahhh shit! Vitya!"

He couldn't even reflect on what he just said. His vision flashed white as the pressure in his abdomen finally shot right out of him. White spurted from the tip of his cock, having nowhere else to land but the already dirty floor. He let his head fall, mouth agape as the man finished inside of him. He could feel the pressure increase, but Yuuri couldn't do anything but clench himself around the man as he recovered from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Without even expecting it the man pulled away, and from the other side of the stall he could hear a belt buckle clinking as the stranger tended to himself. Yuuri let himself fall to his knees, his ass still sticking out from his pants, a mess of cum dripping from his twitching, but otherwise gaping entrance.

Now that he was coming back to his senses, he realized he never even cleaned his face up from before. The feeling of dry cum on his face and glasses was absolutely disgusting. He let out a mix between a sigh and whimper. He had lost track of all time, and right now he was wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to Phichit. Even worse the pain in his ass that would no doubt hinder his practicing tomorrow.

Yuuri really couldn't see why this thing was called a glory hole. Fucking American's and their slang. None of it made any sense. The only good thing that came out of this was a more vivid fantasy of Victor fucking him, but that was hardly comparable to the real thing. And with Yuuri's luck, what was the point of even dreaming of it happening.

Well, he got the second best thing. He even called out Victor's name. How humiliating.

This time Yuuri was able to tear off a bit of toilet paper, first wiping off his face, then working on his ass. He winced as he wiped the cloth around his tender passage, and quickly disposed of it in the toilet. He didn't even bother with the floor, though he felt sorry for whoever did.

What seemed like a wide open window for his escape, it was quickly closed when the bathroom door opened. Yuuri would still be caught dead rather than be seen walking out of this stall. He'll just wait for whoever is there to enter one of the stalls.

And of course, it had to be the one next to Yuuri with the hole in the side. Yuuri stayed on his knees, inching himself back to the hole to see what the other man was doing. There was no glory, but it didn't feel bad by any means. It wouldn't hurt to do it again, right?

Watching the man unzip his pants, Yuuri concluding it'd be a long night for him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave kudo's and reviews, and follow for more awful content on my twitter @MADVSC 
> 
> Why am I doing this?


End file.
